La distraction des femmes mariées
by Opalyne
Summary: Elle gémit son nom lorsque le plaisir la frappa de plein fouet, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre enfonçant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle avait été élue plus belle mariée de l'année. Post-Poudlard.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Pour commencer je vais vous souhaiter une belle et merveilleuse nouvelle année avec tous les souhaits de bonheur que l'on peut attendre : famille, amour, travail, santé, etc. J'espère que vous avez aussi passé de bonnes fêtes en compagnie de vos proches !**_

_**Et pour parler de cette nouvelle histoire, l'idée m'est venue il y a un moment déjà mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de la coucher sur le papier ni même élaboré la trame toute entière. Maintenant que c'est fait je vous laisse découvrir la toute nouvelle fiction que je vous propose. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Disclamer : Le magique univers crée par J.K Rowling ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, seule l'histoire que j'en ai tirée sort de ma petite cervelle.

Rating : M

Résumé : Histoire post-Poudlard mettant principalement en scène Hermione Granger, Draco Malefoy et Ron Weasley. "Elle gémit son nom lorsqu'un orgasme la frappa de plein fouet, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre enfonçant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle avait été élue plus belle mariée de l'année."

* * *

_**La distraction des femmes mariées**_

_Prologue_

Elle serait probablement élue plus belle mariée de l'année dans « Witch Weekly » songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle contempla sa silhouette renvoyée par le miroir. Ses yeux chocolat irradiaient de bonheur, son sourire n'avait jamais été aussi beau, ses cheveux habituellement indomptables si bien coiffés, son corps resplendissant dans sa robe blanche et aérienne. Elle possédait définitivement l'aura de bonheur des mariées.

Ses plus proches amies, ses cousines et sa mère ne cessaient de la complimenter. La plupart de ses anciennes camarades de Poudlard enviaient son mariage et l'évènement magique qu'elle allait vivre. L'ensemble de la communauté magique attendait ce jour aussi impatiemment qu'elle. Après tout elle était sur le point d'épouser l'un des hommes les plus influents de la communauté sorcière.

L'union d'un sorcier de sang pur avec une née moldue, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de Londres en une poignée de secondes songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle entama sa marche nuptiale. Les yeux de l'ensemble des invités étaient posés sur elle tandis qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de quitter les ceux de son futur époux. Elle quitta finalement le bras de son père pour prendre place sous l'arche sous laquelle un mage allait l'unir à l'homme de sa vie.

Oui vraiment ce mariage serait définitivement sacré le plus beau de l'année.

°O°

La soirée s'annonçait plutôt morose. Ginny et Luna l'avaient convaincue de venir mais son cœur n'y était pas. Ils avaient encore eu une dispute. Une énième querelle à propos des mêmes sujets qu'à l'habitude comme s'ils ne parviendraient jamais à régler leurs différends. Ron avait encore eu un empêchement, un nouveau déplacement avec son équipe de Quidditch, à croire qu'il avait épousé ses coéquipiers plutôt qu'elle.

Une réunion d'anciens élèves est plutôt un évènement à partager avec celui que l'on aime pensa-t-elle en observant l'assemblée réunie dans la grande salle de l'illustre château dans lequel elle avait fait ses études pendant sept années.

La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas changés et fréquentaient toujours les mêmes cercles, elle pouvait par exemple reconnaître Cho Chang accompagné de son compagnon Michael Corner entraînés dans une conversation animée lancée par Luna. Les anciens Serpentard assis dans un coin de la salle rechignant à se mêler aux autres invités préférant les observer de loin. Les Poufsouffles toujours serviables et enfin les Gryffondors toujours aussi sociables et dispersés qu'il y a quelques années.

Elle se décida à rejoindre ses amis réunis autour d'une table et probablement en train de se remémorer quelques vieux souvenirs. Elle prit place aux coté de Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie et belle-sœur désormais.

-ça va mieux ? Lui demanda cette dernière lorsqu'Hermione prit place.

-Oui, c'est juste que Ron ne semble pas se rendre compte du temps qu'il passe autour du monde plutôt qu'avec moi. Il me manque, répondit-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée de vin.

-J'ai l'impression que sa carrière compte beaucoup pour lui et qu'il veut faire de son mieux.

-Je veux bien te croire, répondit amèrement Hermione. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre, c'était de l'investissement de son époux dans sa carrière de gardien plutôt que pour son mariage. Tu m'excuse Ginny, je vais aller prendre l'air, annonça-t-elle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'un des différent balcons spécialement aménagés pour la soirée longeant la salle.

Une fois à l'extérieur elle s'accouda à la balustrade pour profiter de la fraîcheur des soirées d'été. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vint lui parler, elle ne savait pas encore qu'il allait bouleverser son existence.

-Et bien Granger si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! S'exclama Draco Malefoy en s'avançant dans sa direction.

-Et moi qui espérais ne pas t'y voir ! Répliqua-t-elle sans vraiment réfléchir. Et c'est Weasley désormais.

-Je pensais que tu serais justement avec lui en train de jouer les grandes supportrices à chacun de ses matchs. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais particulièrement douée dans les sortilèges de confusion, lança-t-il d'un air entendu.

-Tu a vraiment du temps à perdre Malefoy ? Tu ne préfères pas plutôt aller rejoindre tes petits camarades ? Répliqua-t-elle en désignant Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini accoudés à l'une des tables de la grande salle.

-Non Granger j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi pour faire un peu de bénévolat, Rétorqua-t-il amusé.

Ils avaient finalement continué à discuter de la sorte une bonne partie de la soirée en apprenant un peu plus sur la vie de l'autre au travers de quelques piques. Elle avait malgré tout passé un bon moment, ça lui faisait du bien de se disputer avec une autre personne que son mari pour une fois. Draco Malefoy était au fil des ans parvenu à redorer son image auprès de la communauté sorcière en parvenant à prouver son absence de participation aux conflits qui l'avaient agité.

Elle avait été étonnée qu'il finisse par l'inviter à danser devant tous leurs anciens camarades et encore plus surprise d'avoir accepté sa proposition. Elle avait apprécié les sensations que ce moment plutôt incongru lui avait apportées. Malefoy semblait prendre soin d'elle lors de leur danse, elle s'était sentie confiante et précieuse dans ses bras, elle avait apprécié son regard d'acier lorsqu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, elle retrouvait le sentiment d'être importante aux yeux d'un homme. Elle s'était sentie vivante.

°O°

Merlin comme elle s'en voulait. Elle avait regretté son geste la seconde d'après. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille à Ron ? Embrasser un autre homme alors qu'elle était mariée était déjà une abomination alors s'amouracher de son rival et pire ennemi à l'occasion relevait carrément du suicide.

Elle avait passé une si belle soirée lors de la réunion des anciens élèves en sa compagnie qu'elle avait eu envie de revoir Malefoy. De plus les nombreuses absences de Ron l'avaient poussée à sortir davantage, elle avait eu besoin de sortir et de s'aérer l'esprit. Elle avait donc revu Malefoy et s'était étonnée de lui trouver autant d'intérêt mais ils partageaient tant de points communs, avaient les mêmes passions et loisirs qu'une nouvelle amitié s'était tout naturellement créée.

Ils s'étaient plusieurs fois retrouvés dans des cafés, des parcs, des rues marchandes et finalement au restaurant. C'est lors de cette dernière entrevue qu'ils avaient fini par commettre l'irréparable, Malefoy l'avait raccompagnée et s'était penché vers elle pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Leurs lèvres s'étaient finalement rencontrées pour échanger un baiser et elle avait perdu le contrôle. Ses mains s'étaient perdues dans ses cheveux argentés tandis qu'il avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille maintenant sur elle une prise possessive et passionnée.

°O°

Hermione Weasley étira ses muscles endoloris et laissa son corps basculer de l'autre côté du lit. Les marques et les traces sur les draps pouvaient témoigner de la nuit agitée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle allait se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsqu'un bras possessif la fit basculer en arrière. Elle se laissa retomber sur un torse chaud et humide et rencontra le regard d'acier de son amant. Elle repoussa les mèches blondes qui chatouillaient son visage lorsqu'il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser.

-Tu sais très bien que je dois y aller Draco, Soupira-t-elle en faisant une nouvelle tentative de fuite.

-Je sais bien Granger mais j'ai encore envie de toi, répondit-il sans lâcher prise.

Cette phrase la fit frissonner. Bien sûr qu'il avait encore envie d'elle et c'était réciproque, ils avaient toujours envie l'un de l'autre mais elle devait rapidement rentrer au cottage. Ron devait arriver dans la matinée. Elle se laissa néanmoins tenter par les caresses de son amant qui la fit s'allonger entièrement sur le lit avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle laissant courir ses mains sur ce qui lui semblait être l'ensemble de son corps.

Elle répondit avec fièvre à son baiser et ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il s'immisça en elle sans prévenir. Ses mouvements étaient lents et profonds et allaient bientôt commencer à lui arracher des cris de plaisir, elle positionna ses mains sur le bas du dos de son amant et s'arqua davantage afin de rendre leur union plus intense.

Elle s'empara de ses lèvres lorsqu'ils sentirent l'extase approcher, leurs mouvements se faisaient plus saccadés et rapides et leurs baisers de plus en plus violents. Elle aimait la façon dont il la prenait, animale et tendre à la fois, les sensations qu'ils lui apportaient lui faisaient l'espace d'un instant oublier sa vie de femme mariée.

Elle gémit son nom lorsqu'un orgasme la frappa de plein fouet, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre enfonçant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle avait été élue plus belle mariée de l'année.

°O°

_**Vos impressions ?**_

_**Je vous laisse me donner vos avis afin de savoir si ce début d'histoire vous plaît et à bientôt !**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	2. Adultère

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Tout d'abord je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragements, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et encouragée à accélérer l'écriture de cette fiction. J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée et que les fêtes de fin d'année ne vous manquent pas trop (surtout ceux qui n'ont plus de vacances comme moi !). Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des messages et d'ajouter mon histoire dans leurs alertes et favoris !**_

_**Réponse aux Reviews anonymes : **_

_**Vera Bennett : **__J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le prologue et que tu auras autant envie de découvrir la suite ! Bonne lecture. _

_**Tisami : **__J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que le prologue et merci pour tes compliments ! Bonne lecture !_

_**J'espère également que ce chapitre va vous plaire, je vous souhaite donc bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et une bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 1 : Adultère

°O°

Hermione détacha son regard de celui de son amant et termina de se sécher tandis qu'il appuyait son dos contre la paroi marbrée de la douche. Elle se saisit de sa baguette pour sécher ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort et fit de même que pour se vêtir. Elle savait qu'elle devait rentrer le plus rapidement possible, si Ron ne la trouvait pas à la maison dès son retour la situation allait encore mal tourner. Elle rassembla le reste de ses affaires et retourna en direction de la salle de bain.

Sans un mot, ni explication elle entra de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour saluer celui qui était désormais son amant. Dès qu'elle fut à sa portée il se pencha dans sa direction et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis que ses mains s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque. Les mouvements d'Hermione se firent incertains à cause de la moiteur de la peau de Draco et de la violence de son baiser, elle se força à se détacher de son emprise lorsqu'elle sentit sa volonté de rentrer au cottage la quitter petit à petit.

Toujours en silence elle s'éloigna de lui, sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la chambre et transplana. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux dès que ses pieds se posèrent sur le tapis de la salle à manger. La culpabilité la submergeait comme à chaque fois et comme toujours elle se jura de ne pas recommencer, de quitter Draco et de redevenir la femme qu'elle était avant. Une femme forte, sûre d'elle, avec des valeurs et de l'amour pour son époux.

Elle fut immédiatement accueillie par Sweety le chat que Ron lui avait offert pour leurs un ans de vie commune. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une « vie commune ». Elle se pencha pour attraper cette boule de poils toute rousse et plongea son visage dans sa fourrure tandis que la pauvre bête poussait des miaulements indignés essayant tant bien que mal de rejoindre à nouveau la terre ferme.

-Je sais bien ce qui t'intéresse salle bête, Lança Hermione avec un sourire amusé après l'avoir reposé à sur le sol du salon tandis que le félin l'entraînait d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine.

En effet l'animal s'était immédiatement dirigé vers l'emplacement de sa gamelle et attendait avec une impatience difficilement contrôlée que sa maîtresse daigne le nourrir. Ce que finit par faire Hermione avant de se diriger vers l'étage afin de changer de vêtements et de mettre ceux portés la veille dans la corbeille de linge sale. Elle savait qu'ils empestaient _son_ odeur, _son_ parfum, _sa_ personne toute entière et Hermione n'était pas décidée à se faire surprendre par son mari.

Elle était en train de se changer lorsqu'une ombre musclée se dessina sur le pas de la porte conjugale. Hermione peina à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'une main chaude et familière se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna pour croiser les yeux d'azur de son mari. Ron Weasley.

-Ron ! Bégaya-t-elle avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte qu'il lui donna.

-Tu m'as manqué, Souffla-t-il le visage plongé dans ses cheveux.

Cette seule phrase eu le pouvoir de faire couler des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer dès qu'il se détacha d'elle.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Répondit-elle doucement croisant une lueur de joie dans le regard de Ron.

-Je sais que je suis partit longtemps mais la saison sera bientôt terminée et je vais essayer de rentrer plus souvent, se justifia Ron dans l'espoir de voir une ébauche de sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa femme.

-Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux mais tu es absent si souvent. J'ai l'impression que l'on ne partage plus rien. Mis à part notre lit, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

-Je te le promets Hermione je vais revenir plus souvent, Répliqua-t-il ancrant son regard dans le sien tout en écrasant ses lèvres contre celles tremblantes d'Hermione.

Il l'entraîna doucement vers leur lit sur lequel il la déshabilla avec lenteur appréciant chaque vêtement qui dévoilait seconde par seconde la peau laiteuse de sa femme. Elle l'observa se libérer de son uniforme de gardien repérant au passage les nouvelles marques et bleus qui s'étaient installés sur son corps témoignant du métier musclé de son époux.

Il se retrouva rapidement nu devant elle affichant clairement son désir pour elle. Il finit par monter à son tour sur le lit la déshabillant de ses derniers vêtements. Hermione reconnu la douceur si familière de la peau de Ron lorsque sa poitrine rencontra son torse, Ron entreprit rapidement de lui suçoter la peau du cou tandis qu'elle essayait de se convaincre que ce moment n'allait pas lui sembler aussi bizarre qu'elle le pensait. Elle avait l'étrange sensation de tromper Draco Malefoy.

Elle ne parvint donc pas à chasser les images qui défilaient comme une tornade dans son esprit pendant que Ron lui faisait l'amour. Les mains larges et puissantes de Draco sur sa poitrine, sa bouche joueuse et agaçante sur son nombril, ses mains à elle dans _ses_ cheveux, ses jambes enroulées autour de ses fesses tandis qu'il lui procure des sensations totalement irrésistibles à travers de longs et profonds vas et viens, son regard habituellement gris noircis par l'excitation et le désir, elle en train de lui mordre les lèvres sous la puissance de l'orgasme.

Elle faillit gémir son nom lorsque ses fantasmes la menèrent jusqu'à la jouissance, elle se sentait si mal pour Ron qui ne se doutait pas qu'elle prenait du plaisir en pensant à un autre homme. Il retomba à ses côtés lorsqu'il parvint à son tour à l'orgasme et la ramena entre ses bras caressant sa chevelure bouclée.

-Je vais voir si je n'ai pas la possibilité de rester un peu plus longtemps, murmura-t-il contre son front la faisant frémir pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment va faire l'équipe pour le prochain match ? S'écria-t-elle maudissant son corps pour l'avoir trahie aussi lâchement.

-Eliott me remplacera, Répondit-il simplement en se repositionnant contre elle.

°O°

Il allait rester une semaine songea Hermione lorsqu'elle transplana à l'entrée du chemin de Traverse. Mais comment allait-elle parvenir à gérer la situation, elle avait l'impression de ne plus connaître son mari malgré toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait lui porter et puis il y avait Draco. Toujours lui.

Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'il allait occuper ainsi ses pensées elle aurait immédiatement fait soigner le pauvre malade. Elle arriva rapidement à l'entrée de la banque des sorciers Gringotts dans laquelle, elle travaillait depuis maintenant deux ans et monta machinalement jusqu'à son bureau où une pile de dossiers attendaient son attention.

Son rapide passé de cambrioleuse de coffres forts de Gringotts en compagnie des deux autres membres du trio d'or lui avaient valu un poste tout tracé au sein de la banque des sorciers. Elle était désormais chargée de superviser l'ensemble des briseurs de sorts et gardiens qui assuraient la sécurité et le bien être de Gringotts. Depuis la fin de la guerre de nombreux comptes sorciers étaient désormais à étudier.

-J'ai appris que ton mari était de retour en ville ! S'exclama une jeune femme blonde en entrant dans son bureau.

Amber Davis n'était pas du genre à frapper aux portes, ni même à prévenir l'éventuelle crise cardiaque qu'avait failli avoir Hermione en ne l'entendant pas entrer. La jeune femme pris place sur la chaise située en face du bureau d'Hermione et planta ses yeux verts dans les siens attendant visiblement une réponse.

-Oui il est de retour, Soupira Hermione face à l'attitude plus que puérile de sa collègue.

-Tu n'es pas heureuse ? L'interrogea cette dernière.

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Répondit-t-elle un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. C'est juste que j'ai tellement de travail et puis je n'ai pas bien dormi, Ajouta-t-elle en soulevant l'un des nombreux dossiers disposés sur son bureau.

-J'imagine ! Répondit malicieusement Amber les yeux pétillant d'espièglerie.

-Amber je t'interdis d'imaginer ce genre de choses ! Répliqua Hermione à moitié amusée par la remarque de sa coéquipière.

-C'est ton mari après tout ! Se justifia la blonde avec un sourire et en haussant les épaules.

Cette remarque anodine la plongea immédiatement dans un océan de culpabilité. Elle devait pouvoir changer la situation et retrouver les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait autrefois pour Ron se promit-elle brièvement.

-Au fait, quelqu'un attend dans l'entrée, il parait que tu dois t'occuper de la sécurité de son coffre, Lança Amber en se levant de sa chaise et sortant Hermione de ses pensées. Je le fais entrer ? Ajouta-t-elle.

-Oui, Répondit doucement Hermione en se saisissant d'un nouveau dossier.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner qui était la personne qui venait de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle pouvait désormais reconnaître son parfum et sa manière de marcher à des kilomètres et c'était bien ce qui commençait à l'effrayer.

-Alors ces retrouvailles ? Lança-t-il narquois.

-ça t'intéresse vraiment ou tu as fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour me dire des gracieusetés ? Rétorqua-t-elle acide.

-Il t'a fait jouir au moins ? Répliqua-t-il ses yeux gris devenus orageux.

-C'est mon mari Draco ! Répondit-elle scandalisée.

-Ceci n'implique en aucun cas le fait de sauter ! Annonça-t-il sans même parvenir à se contrôler.

Ses pensées n'étaient depuis longtemps plus très cohérentes. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Granger il était de plus en plus lunatique et exécrable la plupart du temps, heureusement que les elfes de maison étaient là pour lui permettre de passer sa colère. L'idée de savoir que Ron Weasley était de retour en ville le rendait dingue sans même savoir pourquoi. Bien sûr il avait toujours détesté cet imbécile roux et sans aucune once d'intelligence mais l'imaginer en train de tenir Granger dans ses bras lui arrachait des bouffées de haine.

Malgré la colère omniprésente dans les yeux d'Hermione en ce moment précis il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce sentiment d'emprise et de pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle, sur ses émotions, sur son corps. Il pouvait lire le désir et l'envie dans son regard brun, elle s'était levée à l'entente de sa dernière phrase et avait rageusement posé ses poings sur la surface de son bureau. Merlin qu'il la désirait en cet instant, un désir qui lui faisait presque mal et qui se fit complètement dévastateur lorsqu'il aperçut le suçon dans son cou.

Il la rejoint en moins de deux enjambées et pris son visage en coupe avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester. Il écrasa ses lèvres avec rudesse sur celles d'Hermione forçant leur passage pour y insérer sa langue cherchant la sienne avec fureur. Une morsure sur sa lèvre basse lui répondit dans la seconde suivante, il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas si vite. Il reprit ses assauts de plus belle en rapprochant le corps d'Hermione contre le sien enroulant de façon possessive ses bras autour de sa taille et plongeant ses mains sans les poches arrière de son jean.

Hermione finit par répondre avec brutalité au baiser de Draco. Si on pouvait appeler ça un baiser plus qu'une démonstration de force. Elle pouvait sentir le désir de son amant à travers ses robes de sorcier, elle savait pertinemment comment allait se terminer la situation. Elle finit par laisser ses envies guider ses mouvements et ne tarda pas tirer sur les plis de la robe de sorcier de Draco afin de la lui retirer. Ce dernier sembla comprendre les intentions de sa partenaire puisqu'il s'empressa de retirer ses robes laissant apparaitre une chemise blanche et un pantalon de couleur sombre.

Sa chemine rejoignit rapidement le sol du bureau tandis que celle d'Hermione prenait le même chemin suivie de près par son jean. Draco balaya avec impatience l'ensemble des dossiers qui peuplaient le bureau de la jeune femme sur le sol afin d'y placer cette dernière.

-J'aurais bien laissé tes affaires en place Granger mais je sais que tu allais toutes les faire tomber dans les minutes suivantes, Lança-t-il les yeux assombris par le désir lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour lui retirer sa culotte.

Sans tenir compte de ses paroles Hermione s'empressa de défaire la boucle de ceinture de Draco qui maintenait désespérément son pantalon en place l'empêchant de goûter au plaisir. Le vêtement ne tarda pas à rejoindre le parquet tandis que le boxer de Draco faisait de même. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de la taille de Draco lorsqu'il la pénétra d'un coup sec plongeant son visage dans sa nuque.

Leurs mouvements se firent désespérés, la cadence que lui imposait Draco lui donnait envie de hurler à chaque coup de rein si bien qu'elle planta ses ongles dans son dos afin de réfréner ses gémissements trop effrayée à l'idée qu'Amber ne l'entende dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle sentit que sa jouissance était proche lorsque sa prise sur le corps de son amant se fit de plus en plus glissante et sa respiration difficile.

Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de Draco afin de l'encourager dans ses mouvements et d'entrer plus profondément en elle. Ce dernier en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle parvenait aux prémices de l'orgasme son visage reflétant l'explosion qui avait actuellement lieu dans son bas-ventre. Elle gémit dans sa bouche lorsqu'un dernier coup de rein l'emporta suivie de près par son amant qui renforça sa prise sur sa taille.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, ni même se parler savourant simplement l'instant qui venait de passer. Hermione aimait perdre son regard dans celui si clair de son amant après l'amour il paraissait si calme et si serein dans ces instants là et ça lui évitait de penser qu'elle avait un mari en train d'errer dans les rues du Londres sorcier tandis qu'elle entretenait des relations peu recommandables avec son pire ennemi.

-Tu devrais venir ce soir, Déclara Draco en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.

-Tu imagines franchement que Ron va vouloir venir ? Répondit-elle en se détachant de lui pour croiser son regard.

-J'en doute mais moi j'ai envie que tu viennes.

-Si tu crois que j'ai envie de croiser ta femme ! Soupira-t-elle en se détachant complètement de lui pour se rhabiller d'un coup de baguette.

-Il y a peu de chances que tu aies à lui parler ce soir et puis ton pote Potter sera là ça occupera Weasley, Insista-t-il entreprenant également de se rhabiller.

Ce nom. Si étranger et si proche à la fois, c'était désormais le sien alors qu'elle avait depuis longtemps perdu la sensation de le mériter ni même de le porter.

-Comme ça tu pourras plus facilement me prendre dans un couloir c'est ça ? Répliqua-t-elle vivement à l'entende de la réplique de son amant.

-Tu m'agaces Granger ! Rétorqua-t-il soudainement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Draco ! S'exclama-t-elle à demi désolée en voyant sa réaction.

-Très bien ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Continua-t-il sur sa lancée transplanant quelques secondes plus tard.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur la chaise de son bureau pensive. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ?

°O°

-Tu plaisantes ? S'écria Hermione à l'entente de la déclaration de son mari.

-Non sincèrement je serais curieux de voir à quoi ressemble le manoir sordide de la fouine ! Et puis Harry a insisté pour que je vienne, Répliqua ce dernier avec entrain.

C'est Draco Malefoy qui n'allait pas en revenir.

°O°

_**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaît toujours ! **_

_**Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragée, ça donne envie d'écrire ! **_

_**Des bises et à bientôt !  
**_

_**Review ? **_


	3. Contrôle

_Bonjour !_

_Pour pas changer je m'excuse de mon retard dans mes publications mais je reprend peu à peu un rythme régulier dans la rédaction de mes fictions. Je manque pas mal de temps à cause de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment dans ma vie mais je n'oublie pas mes fictions qui sont un moment d'évasion privilégié pour moi._  
_Bref, trêve de bavardages et j'espère que vous aimerez ce tout nouveau chapitre !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_Ps : D'avance je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai pu laisser traîner dans ce chapitre..._

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Contrôle_**

Dire que l'annonce de son époux l'avait surprise était un euphémisme ! Passer tant de temps à plusieurs mètres d'altitude avait dû sérieusement altérer les connexions neuronales de Ron Weasley pour qu'il veuille de son plein gré se rendre à la réception de Draco Malefoy. Hermione se félicita d'avoir un meilleur ami si persuasif qui lui avait permis sans le vouloir et sans le savoir de retrouver son amant.

Depuis quelques mois son monde avait été totalement bouleversé et ses valeurs complètement changées. Elle s'en voulait d'éprouver plus de joie à retrouver Draco à cette réception que de bonheur d'avoir récupéré son époux après plusieurs semaines d'absence. Elle préféra s'épargner ces réflexions gênantes et se rendit à l'étage afin de choisir une tenue pour la soirée. En entrant dans la chambre elle dépassa Ron qui laissa sa main glisser sur ses hanches lorsqu'elle s'avança vers la porte de leur dressing.

Elle s'empara rapidement d'une robe couleur crème et vaporeuse qu'elle s'était procurée quelques semaines plus tôt dans un magasin chic du chemin de traverse. Elle imagina donc tout naturellement les mains de son amant en train de remonter la jupe de sa robe sur ses cuisses pour lui faire à nouveau goûter au paradis ne se souciant guère de la présence de son mari dans la pièce adjacente. Elle tenta d'ignorer les frissons d'excitation qui parcoururent son bas ventre lorsqu'elle pensa aux couloirs longs et souvent déserts du manoir Malefoy.

°O°

Draco Malefoy posa un pied pressé et agacé dans le hall de la propriété familiale. Merlin qu'il avait hâte que cette soirée arrive, ce serai l'occasion pour lui d'ignorer un temps la brune qui hantait ses pensées depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. La présence de multiples sorciers et d'alcool coulant à flot serai la parfaite occasion pour se vider l'esprit.

L'ancienne Gryffondor avait réussi à faire basculer son monde et toutes les habitudes qu'il avait définies depuis bien longtemps. Son humanité, son caractère de feu et son regard perçant guidaient désormais le moindre de ses gestes ou de ses émotions. Bien malgré lui.

Il n'avait pu contrôler la bouffée de jalousie qui avait parcouru tout son être lorsqu'il avait appris le retour de Ron Weasley auprès de sa femme. C'est cette même pulsion qui l'avait poussé à se rendre sans attendre dans le bureau d'Hermione le forçant à donner un prétexte farfelu à sa collègue pour entrer. Le simple fait d'imaginer ce répugnant rouquin poser ses mains sur elle suffisait à le rendre fou songea-t-il en montant les doubles escaliers du hall.

Il atteint rapidement la chambre conjugale appréciant l'absence de sa femme qu'il supportait difficilement ces derniers temps et se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur le matelas plus qu'accueillant du lit. La saveur des lèvres d'Hermione persistait sur les siennes et il ne put empêcher son corps de réagir lorsqu'il pensa à la scène qui avait eu lieu dans son bureau le matin même. Jamais elle ne l'avait autorisé à s'abandonner avec elle dans cet endroit ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer son excitation.

Un pop sonore retentit dans la pièce et la voix aigüe de son elfe de maison, Koxy, l'interpela :

- Les artisans cuisiniers et les décorateurs attendent votre approbation pour finaliser la présentation de la salle maître, articula-t-il en observant l'héritier Malefoy se relever avec mauvaise grâce.

- Très bien, préviens-les que je descends dans quelques instants, lui répondit-il d'une voix traînante.

Il se releva définitivement pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Il avait vraiment besoin de détendre ses muscles désormais tendus par la frustration. Une action bénéfique afin d'affronter la soirée longue et hypocrite à venir. Une soirée destinée à saluer les personnes influentes du monde sorcier.

Quelle hypocrisie ! Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour redorer le blason des Malefoy largement entaché par son père et la plupart de ses ancêtres. Il retira ses vêtements et libéra son érection de son boxer avant d'entrer dans sa douche. Il prit appui sur les parois marbrées de la pièce et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps ses pensées concentrées sur Hermione Granger.

°O°

Une cacophonie sans nom régnait dans la légendaire salle de bal du manoir Malefoy songea son propriétaire actuel lorsqu'il y entra. Une multitude de sorcières envoyaient des sorts de décoration et d'enchantement compliqués afin de rendre toute sa gloire à la pièce et à la future soirée tandis qu'elfes et sorciers coopéraient pour dresser les différentes tables destinées à accueillir le buffet et les invités.

Les fêtes de fin d'année affichaient clairement leur arrivée imminente dans les couleurs et l'atmosphère de la salle. Cette dernière était en effet parée de couleurs claires et lumineuses mises en valeur par un éclairage légèrement bleuté.

- Le montage de la salle n'est toujours pas terminé ? S'exclama soudainement une voix féminine derrière Draco.

Celui-ci se retourna surpris de l'intervention plutôt inattendue de sa femme. Astoria se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'une des grandes portes de la salle contemplant d'un air ennuyé les différents intervenants en train de s'activer. Son regard d'un bleu presque métallique flatté par sa peau diaphane vint rapidement se poser sur son époux.

Draco Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point sa femme et lui se ressemblaient, on aurait presque pu les croire liés par le sang plus que par le mariage. Mêmes traits fins, même attitude aristocratique et supérieure, seuls les cheveux d'un noir de jais d'Astoria venaient casser cette façade angélique. Foutue ressemblance ! Encore un coup tordu de la part de ses défunts parents pour perpétuer la lignée pensa-t-il lorsqu'Astoria vint le rejoindre nouant naturellement son bras droit au sien.

- Les décorations ne devraient-elles pas être prêtes il y a déjà une heure ? Interrogea-t-elle

- Il faut croire que les bons ouvriers sont de plus en plus difficiles à trouver, Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Ce n'est pas peu dire… Encore aujourd'hui j'ai eu droit aux services d'une imbécile ! S'exclama-t-elle exaspérée. Cette empotée a failli me taillader le visage avec sa baguette, encore une espèce de sang-mêlé tu me diras !

Au moins ceci aurait eu le don d'apporter une quelconque émotion à ton visage ne put s'empêcher de songer Draco. Sa femme était douée d'une vivacité d'esprit redoutable mais faisait parfois preuve d'une superficialité affligeante. Au moins ses parents ne l'avaient pas marié à une créature telle que Pansy Parkinson se félicita-t-il.

- Je monte prendre un bain, Annonça soudain Astoria, Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air tendue ce soir, Poursuivi-t-elle en se détachant de son époux.

Draco en profita pour s'attarder sur le travail réalisé par les sorciers pour la réception du soir même. Les invités allaient définitivement profiter de la splendeur et du luxe qui caractérisait les soirées au Manoir Malefoy depuis des siècles pensa-t-il.

°O°

Hermione fit son entré dans le Hall Malefoy au bras de son mari. Ce dernier ne put que reconnaître la beauté des lieux malgré sa haine pour leur propriétaire. L'endroit semblait déjà être plein d'invités puisqu'une certaine cacophonie émanait de ce qui semblait être la salle de réception.

Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci Ron repéra rapidement Harry accompagné de Ginny qui discutait joyeusement avec Michael Corner et sa compagne Cho Chang. Ron et elle récupérèrent sur leur chemin vers leurs amis deux flutes de champagne qu'ils s'empressèrent de porter à leurs lèvres.

- Et bien la fête n'attend pas ! S'exclama Ginny une fois les deux jeunes gens arrivés à leur proximité.

- Il fallait bien fêter mon retour Plaisanta Ron

- N'est-ce pas une fête pour chacun d'entre nous ? Répliqua d'un air faussement offensé Michael Corner qui travaillait désormais au ministère de la magie dans le département de la justice magique.

- Non voyons ! Malefoy a simplement fait fi des vieilles rancunes et organisé une fête pour Ron en prenant soin d'inviter une bonne partie de l'aristocratie sorcière, Annonça Harry mutin.

A l'entente de de ce nom Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil autour d'elle afin de le localiser. Elle le repéra rapidement. Il aurait été difficile pour quiconque de manquer sa présence à la vue de l'attroupement de sorciers qui l'encadraient. Elle ne manqua pas non plus Astoria Greengrass désormais Malefoy présente à ses côté. Un besoin irrépressible de boire davantage la domina tandis qu'un pincement douloureux se manifesta dans son thorax.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû réagir de la sorte, elle et Malefoy ce n'était que du sexe et rien d'autre. Ils s'étaient tous les deux très bien entendus sur ce sujet. Il n'était pas satisfait du mariage du que les parents l'avaient forcé de subir et elle souffrait cruellement de solitude lors des multiples absences de son époux. Elle se dégouta aussitôt de penser de la sorte, ce n'était pas juste. Et encore moins pour Ron.

Elle se força à reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même et s'immergea de nouveau dans la conversation de ses proches.

- Certaines familles vont avoir de drôles de surprises ces prochains mois, Annonça d'un air entendu Michael Corner.

- Comment ça ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

- Et bien disons que certaines d'entre elles ne sont toujours pas honnêtes sur leur passé, nous sommes en train d'investiguer sur certaines d'entre elles et n'allons pas tarder à passer aux choses sérieuses. D'ailleurs certaines de mes équipes auront probablement besoin de ta collaboration Hermione, Déclara-t-il.

- Oui j'ai entendu que certaines équipes allaient venir aujourd'hui, Approuva-t-elle. Mais je pensais plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'histoires dépendant du ministère de la justice…

- Nous pensons que certains coffres contiennent toujours certains objets relativement dangereux de magie noire, Répondit Michael d'une voix plus basse.

- J'attendrai votre visite alors ! S'exclama-t-elle piquée par la curiosité.

La discussion ne tarda pas à dévier sur un sujet plus joyeux à savoir la carrière de joueur de Quidditch de Ron et la future union d'Harry et Ginny en février prochain.

°O°

Il l'avait repérée dès qu'elle avait posé un pied dans la salle. Elle était belle à couper le souffle. Sa robe flattait son teint caramel et accentuait sa fine et petite silhouette. Il avait été surpris de la voir ici à la suite des propos peu amicaux qu'ils avaient échangés plus tôt dans la matinée mais s'était tout de même sentit étrangement soulagé de la voir arriver. Il ne parvint pas à réprimer un sursaut de jalousie lorsqu'il aperçut Ron Weasley à ses côtés. Après tout il ne devrait pas, il était normal que son époux l'accompagne, ils étaient bien mariés songea-t-il.

Il tenta de porter davantage d'attention à ses invités qui semblaient avoir remarqué le bref moment d'égarement de leur hôte. Il ne remarqua pas le regard perçant de son meilleur ami et associé posé sur lui lors de sa contemplation silencieuse de la célèbre Hermione Granger.

- Draco chéri, l'interrompit sa femme, Je vais rejoindre Daphnée, il faut absolument que je lui fasse découvrir les nouveaux arrangements dans le petit salon, Pépia-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers sa sœur qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de son mari Théodore Nott.

- Bien, bien, Répondit-il d'un air distrait portant à nouveau son verre d'alcool fort à ses lèvres.

Il congédia rapidement ses invités dans l'espoir de se rendre le plus rapidement jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle de bal et laissa le soin à l'un de ses employés de superviser l'organisation de la soirée en son absence. Il emprunta l'un des nombreux raccourcis caché du manoir et gagna rapidement sa destination. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et retira une bouteille de Bourbon de l'un des placards. Il s'affala sur son fauteuil au moment même où il portait la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Le liquide vint rapidement brûler sa gorge et embrumer davantage ses pensées. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible face à elle. Mais comment se pouvait-il qu'il ait commencé a ce sentir dépendant d'elle et à développer des putains de sentiments d'affection. Il se sentait devenir fou par toutes les pensées et sensations qui l'habitaient dès qu'il apercevait la jeune femme. Des mois qu'il la fréquentait et voilà qu'il devenait dingue de jalousie dès qu'elle paraissait accompagnée de son époux pensa-t-il en plongeant son visage dans ses mains tremblantes de frustration.

- Tu ferais mieux d'être plus discret, Annonça tranquillement une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Draco releva le visage pour croiser le regard brun et chaleureux de Blaise Zabini qui s'installa avec flegme dans le fauteuil faisant face à Draco après avoir refermé la porte de son bureau. Blaise observa un instant son meilleur ami et s'empara à son tour de la bouteille d'alcool faisant apparaître un verre pour s'en servir un verre.

- Plaît-il ? Rétorqua hargneusement le blond

- Ne me joue pas cette comédie là Draco je sais très bien ce qui est en train de se passer entre Granger et toi, Répliqua Blaise.

- C'est Weasley, Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Draco.

- Ne vient pas jouer sur les mots. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards que tu lui lançais il y a quelques minutes c'est que tu me connais définitivement très mal. Mais prend garde d'autres pourraient aussi le remarquer.

- Il ne se passe rien avec Granger, Insista Draco en lançant un regard fatigué à son ami. Si ce n'est que je couche avec elle depuis plusieurs mois pensa-t-il ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de son ami.

- Très bien fait la sourde oreille, Capitula le brun. Cependant tente de te contrôler en public il serait vraiment dommage que Ron Weasley soit privé de descendance et ta femme risquerai de t'en vouloir. Mortellement. Et puis on se souvient tous du pauvre Alexander Cameron…

- J'avais 12 ans, Soupira ennuyé son interlocuteur tout en réprimant un frisson de dégoût à l'idée d'une Hermione Granger enceinte de son repoussant époux.

- N'empêche qu'aux dernières nouvelles il ne parvient toujours pas à faire d'enfant à sa femme ! S'exclama joyeusement son ami.

Draco esquissa un sourire et laissa reposer son crâne sur le dossier de son fauteuil faisant silencieusement comprendre à son ami de quitter la pièce. Il avait définitivement besoin de se rafraîchir les idées et de retourner à sa soirée afin de le pas alerter la suspicion de ses invités.

°O°

Hermione s'excusa auprès de ses amis et sortit de l'immense salle de réception. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler et vite. Depuis qu'elle avait remarqué sa disparition de la pièce quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt elle n'avait pas cessé de boire verre sur verre dans l'objectif de calmer les spasmes d'anxiété qui rongeaient son corps. Elle n'avait à présent plus l'esprit très clair et cherchait avec désespoir les toilettes afin de récupérer tranquillement.

Elle fut stoppée dans sa progression lorsqu'un corps chaud la plaqua contre l'un des murs du couloir dans lequel elle progressait. Une main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis qu'une deuxième se vint se loger dans le bas de son dos. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les sienne pour venir les ravager de baisers plus qu'incontrôlés.

Hermione mit plusieurs secondes à prendre conscience de la situation et posa doucement les mains sur le torse musclé de son époux tentant avec douceur de rompre leur baiser. Elle pouvait sentir l'excitation de son mari contre son bas ventre et savait d'avance qu'il serait difficile de le détacher d'elle.

- Ron, Protesta-t-elle faiblement contre les lèvres de ce dernier et en opposant une pression plus forte contre son buste.

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement de celui-ci tandis que sa bouche quittait ses lèvres pour rejoindre son cou.

- Pas au milieu du couloir Ron, Insista-t-elle en essayant de repousser la main de son mari de l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- Tu m'as manqué Hermione, se contenta de répondre Ron.

Il n'avait que cette phrase-là à la bouche depuis qu'il était rentré, comme si elle ne lui servait qu'à faire l'amour. Ou bien à subvenir à ses pulsions songea-t-elle à la vue de son comportement en plein milieu de la résidence Malefoy. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rapports intimes avec Ron en cet instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était faire le vide et rentrer le plus rapidement chez elle.

- Ron arrête ! S'exclama-t-elle lorsque les mains de Ron repoussèrent les sienne afin de s'emparer de l'élastique de ses sous-vêtements.

Une injonction qui n'eut aucun effet sur ce dernier qui semblait avoir bu plus que de raison tout comme elle le faisant alors sourd à ses supplications. Les mains de Ron plus larges et plus fortes que les siennes s'emparèrent de ses poignets et les bloquèrent derrière son dos lui intimant silencieusement de limiter tout mouvement.

Elle allait à nouveau tenter de raisonner son mari quand une voix grave retentit dans le couloir.

- Elle t'a demandé d'arrêter Weasley, Intervint Draco en se rapprochant du couple. Je sais que tu ne parviens pas à lutter contre ses pulsions de dégoutant animal mais tente au moins de te contenir dans mon manoir, Tonna-t-il Ta présence ici pousse déjà la plupart de mes ancêtres à se retourner dans leur tombe alors je n'aimerais pas que mes yeux soient à leur tour brûlés par cette scène de totale épouvante, Ajouta-t-il sous le regard mi furieux mi soulagé d'Hermione.

Par Morgane il fallait absolument qu'il dégage d'ici avant de faire un geste qu'il regretterai amèrement. Après s'est assuré d'un regard que Weasley allait se détacher de sa femme il dépassa le couple d'un pas énergique en direction de la salle de bal.

°O°

* * *

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaît toujours ! **

**L'histoire se met doucement en place et je vous réserve quelques surprises pour les prochains chapitres. En attendant n'hésitez pas à réagir !**


End file.
